Hold me through the night
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Steve ho bezděky obejme a Bucky se zachvěje, jako by mu byla zima, a vtiskne se ještě víc do jeho náručí, prsty jedné ruky vpletené mezi Stevovy, jako by takhle spali odjakživa. Jako by kolem nich nebyla válka. Steve/Bucky


Když jsou konečně dost daleko na to, aby to bylo alespoň vzdáleně rozumné, a když už někteří z těch vězňů, kteří jsou na tom zdravotně ještě hůř než většina, nemůžou udělat ani jediný další krok, rozbijí tábor.

Není to bezpečné, na nepřátelském území, jen pár kilometrů od továrny, kterou se Stevovi podařilo vyhodit do vzduchu. Steve by pokračoval dál, kdyby šlo jen o něj. Mohl by klidně pokračovat celý další den nebo i dva, nebo by třeba běžel a nezastavil by se, dokud by nebyl na spojenecké straně hranice. Jenže s sebou má více než stovku mužů, kteří byli několik posledních týdnů v zajetí, mužů, kteří jsou unavení nebo nemocní nebo zranění, a do tábora SSR je to příliš daleko na to, aby tam zvládli dojít.

„Odpočineme si tady," prohlásí Steve, když dorazí na nízký kopec, ze kterého je alespoň malý výhled do okolí. Snaží se znít sebevědomě a autoritativně a nevypadat příliš překvapeně tím, že ho ostatní poslouchají, ale přesto se neubrání, alespoň na okamžik, nevěřícímu zamrkání, když se ostatní muži bez přemýšlení a bez protestů rozdělí do malých skupinek a rozdají si mezi sebou úkoly, aby splnili jeho rozkaz.

Je to tím, že je dostal z té továrny, říká si Steve. Nevydrží to dlouho, jen než zjistí, že je Steve mnohem víc vědecký experiment než opravdový kapitán. Jen než se na něj Bucky podívá a prohlásí něco o tom, že by nikdy nevěřil, že Steva bude někdo vážně poslouchat, s křivým úsměvem a jiskřícíma očima.

Jenže Bucky se nezasměje a nepoplácá ho po rameni s nějakou otázkou, na kterou mu Steve nebude moci odpovědět (Co se to s tebou stalo, Steve? Jak jsi jim mohl dovolit, aby ti udělali něco takového? Jsi to pod tímhle vším vůbec ještě ty?). Bucky se na něj jen podívá, z několika metrů a přes hlavy ostatních, jeho výraz zvláštní. Neochotně a s mírně shovívavým úsměvem směrem ke Stevovi se nechá zběžně prohlédnout, když se ukáže, že jeden z vojáků narukoval do armády po dvou letech medicíny (V pořádku, alespoň při letmém pohledu, a koho kdy mohlo napadnout, že bude mít Barnes tak tvrdou palici?).

Neřekne ani slovo o tom, co se stalo, Stevovi, a pokud může Steve soudit, tak ani nikomu jinému.

Neřekne ani slovo, ale když jsou všichni muži kromě těch, kteří si vzali první hlídku, připraveni ke spánku, dojde pomalu za Stevem, jeho obličej ustaraný a podivně nejistý.

„Můžu?" zeptá se jemně, rty pootevřené, a jednou rukou trochu neurčitě pokyne směrem k němu.

Steve neodpoví, aby nenarušoval klid okolo (protože Bucky šeptal, tak slabě, aby je nebylo slyšet, a Steve má bůhví proč pocit, že pokud promluví nahlas, Bucky se otočí a uteče a už se nevrátí), ale přikývne, a Bucky měkce vydechne a klesne na kolena vedle něj, a pak se stočí do klubíčka na měkké lesní půdě a přitiskne se k němu, jeho záda proti Stevovu hrudníku.

Steve ho bezděky obejme a Bucky se zachvěje, jako by mu byla zima, a vtiskne se ještě víc do jeho náručí, prsty jedné ruky vpletené mezi Stevovy, jako by takhle spali odjakživa.

Jako by kolem nich nebyla válka.

xXx

Je to Gabe, kdo se ho zeptá jako první.

„Ty a náš seržant…" Gabe se na okamžik odmlčí, tlumeně, aby se ujistil, že je neposlouchá nikdo, kdo by neměl. Jeho hlas je zvědavý, ale opatrný, skoro jemný. „Znáte se už z dřívějška, že jo?"

Steve se mírně zamračí a na okamžik se na něj pátravě zahledí. Ale Gabe nevypadá, jako by se mu chystal udělat přednášku o tom, co je správné, nebo si zavolat na pomoc pár ostatních, aby ho poučili trochu víc názorně, jak si Steve zvykl očekávat v Brooklynu, pokaždé, když se na Buckyho trochu příliš dlouze zadíval. Nevypadá ani, jako by se chystal rozběhnout se přímo za Buckym, aby ho upozornil, že ten chlápek, co ho sundal z operačního stolu a jednou rukou dokáže uzvednout – no, Steve sám si vlastně ještě není úplně jistý co – je do něj _zamilovaný, Barnesi, raději se k němu moc nepřibližuj_, i když to musí být úplně logický závěr, protože proč by se Steve jinak vydával na nepřátelské území, sám a prakticky bez výcviku, aby ho našel, kdyby ho nemiloval? Proč by se vydával na sebevražednou misi, kdyby to nebylo proto, že si neumí představit život bez Buckyho?

Jenže Gabe nevypadá, jako by se chystal udělat cokoli z toho. Gabe se tváří _starostlivě_, a Steve pomalu přikývne.

„Vyrostli jsme spolu," řekne, opatrný, aby neřekl něco hloupého, neprozradil příliš. „Je můj nejlepší přítel."

Gabe zamrká. „Oh," zamumlá trochu překvapeně, a tentokrát zní doopravdy jemně. „Jsi Steve, správně?" zeptá se a nečekaně se na něj usměje. „James nám o tobě vyprávěl," oznámí a sjede ho zvědavým, zkoumavým pohledem.

„Mluvil o mně?" zeptá se Steve překvapeně, než se stačí zarazit. Ale to, že o něm Bucky mluvil s ostatními vojáky, tak daleko od domova, jako by si ho chtěl připomenout… Steve se pousměje.

„Jasně," potvrdí Jones lehce. „Něčím si musíš krátit dlouhé chvíle na frontě. Všichni v jednom kuse mluví o tom, co bylo předtím, než je poslali sem." Jones se trochu hořce usměje a není potřeba, aby říkal, že všichni ti muži chtějí mít aspoň na chvíli pocit, že je svět kolem zase normální.

„Barnes toho moc nenamluví. Ale když už něco, tak mluví o svých sestrách nebo o Brooklynu. Nejvíc o tobě." Gabe pokrčí rameny.

Steve na okamžik zadrží dech, když si uvědomí, jak ho Bucky asi musel ostatním popisovat – malý a věčně nemocný, bledý a neschopný dát si dohromady dvě a dvě a přijít na to, kdy by měl zavřít pusu, pokud nechce dostat jednu pěstí. Teď přijde dotaz na to, jak kruci může vypadat tak, jak vypadá, pokud je opravdu ten, kdo tvrdí.

„Jsi přesně takový, jak říkal," prohlásí ale Gabe místo toho a Steve překvapeně zamrká, vyvedený z míry.

„Cože?" zeptá se trochu zmateně, protože má pocit, že se musel přeslechnout.

„No, teda," Gabe se křivě usměje, očividně pobavený nějakou vzpomínkou. Snad historkou, kterou jim Bucky někdy vyprávěl. „Neznám tě dlouho, ale rozhodně bych řekl, že máš víc odvahy, než je pro tebe dobré, Kapitáne. A že jsi napůl blázen, protože to ti povím – to, co máš ty? To v žádném případě není pud sebezáchovy, příteli. Ani zdaleka." Gabe na vteřinu zaváhá. „Vážně tě Barnes musel zachraňovat ze rvaček?"

Steve zmateně potřese hlavou a mírně se zamračí. Copak ho Bucky mezi ostatními muži opravdu popisoval takhle? Jako odvážného a napůl blázna, ale bez jediné zmínky o jeho drobné postavě a chatrném zdraví? Protože Gabe nevypadá, že by se ho chystal zeptat, co vlastně dělá v Evropě. Jak ho sem mohli vůbec pustit, když ho předtím kvůli zdraví několikrát vyrazili od odvodu.

Steve pomalu přikývne na souhlas. „Musel," oznámí slabě a Gabe si pobaveně odfrkne. „Nikdy jsem nevěděl, kdy je lepší přestat a on se vždycky objevil v tu pravou chvíli a odtáhl mě pryč, než si moc ublížím. Rozdal kvůli mně spoustu ran."

Gabe vypadá, jako by slyšel něco úžasného, celý rozzářený. Na okamžik se zdá, že se chystá něco říct, ale pak jenom potřese hlavou a poplácá Steva po paži.

xXx

„Takže tohle je on?" zeptá se agentka Carterová klidným, vyrovnaným hlasem s jen nepatrným náznakem zvědavosti a neurčitě pokyne rukou někam směrem k davu mužů. „Muž, kvůli kterému jste byl ochotný riskovat život?"

Steve ani nemusí následovat její pohled, aby věděl, koho má na mysli – tmavovlasého vojáka s odřeným spánkem, který vešel do spojeneckého tábora po jeho boku a od té doby se od něj prakticky nehnul, jako by měl strach ztratit ho z očí. Nejstatečnějšího, nejlepšího muže, jakého kdy Steve potkal, a ježiši, jak málo doopravdy stačilo, aby o něj přišel? Jak málo, aby mu jen Phillips oznámil, že je Bucky jedním z těch nešťastných mladíků, kteří padli v boji za svobodu? Jak málo, aby se Steve ani nedozvěděl, co se s ním stalo?

„To je Bucky," potvrdí Steve slabě, hrdlo sevřené. Donutí se odtrhnout od něj pohled – a Bucky teď vypadá příliš zamyšleně, příliš _smutně_, když si myslí, že se nikdo nedívá – a znovu se podívat na Peggy, která ho pozorně sleduje, jedno obočí zdvižené.

„Bucky," zopakuje po něm a Steve pomalu přikývne, neschopný dalšího slova. Všechno uvnitř něj se svírá a on nechce nic jiného než se vykašlat na všechny zbývající předpisy a prostě jen jít za Buckym a obejmout ho, ujistit se, že je opravdu v pořádku, protože Buckymu někdo _ublížil_, a on málem přišel příliš pozdě.

_Málem o něj přišel._

Steve zatne zuby, aby zdusil slabý, zraněný zvuk, který se mu dere z hrdla, a uhne očima, protože se na Peggy nemůže dál dívat, jenže nejspíš pozdě, protože Peggy zamyšleně zatěká pohledem mezi jeho obličejem a Buckym, a pak překvapeně pootevře rty.

„Oh," zamumlá měkce a pohne se trochu jako by ji někdo praštil do břicha a vyrazil jí dech. Prudce zamrká a Steve se zachvěje, prsty stočené v dlaních, a chce utéct, někam se schovat před jejím pohledem, ale pak se Peggy najednou narovná v ramenou a hrdě zvedne bradu a znovu se na něj podívá.

„Oh, Steve," řekne jemněji, než cokoli, co mu až dosud řekla. Pomalu k němu natáhne ruku, jako by trochu očekávala, že před ní Steve uhne, a sevře jeho předloktí, její prsty jisté a opatrné, stejně jako když se Steve ještě v Brooklynu vrátil domů s roztrženým obočím a zakrváceným nosem a bolavými žebry a Bucky po něm nejdříve vystartoval, hlasitý a naštvaný, protože _Steve je zatracený idiot, takhle provokovat rvačky_, a potom za ním přišel s očima zarudlýma, aby se mu omluvil, paže opatrně kolem jeho těla a tvář zabořenou ve Stevových vlasech.

Steve chce něco říct, jenže neví co, protože Peggy si celou tu dobu nejspíš musela myslet, že je Steve zamilovaný _do ní_, a on ji _nechal_, aby si to myslela, a možná přitom tak trochu doufal, že snad…

Je hloupé něco jí říkat – _komukoli_ něco říkat – ale Peggy si nezaslouží lži nebo výmluvy, ne po tom, co pro něj udělala. Steve sklopí hlavu. „Omlouvám se," řekne slabě. „Nikdy jsem nechtěl, aby…" nedokončí větu.

_Nikdy jsem nechtěl, abys ode mě očekávala víc, než ti můžu dát. Nikdy jsem nechtěl nikoho jiného než jeho._

„Ne, to ne," vyruší ho Peggy ze zoufalého hledání čehokoli, co by jí mohl říct. Její prsty se kolem jeho předloktí sevřou pevněji, dlouhé a štíhlé, dívčí, ale silné. Schopné sevřít zbraň a vystřelit nebo se poskládat do pěsti a praštit nebo se jemně dotknout.

„Ne, Steve, není žádný důvod, proč byste se měl omlouvat." Peggy si dlouze povzdychne, a pak sklouzne prsty z jeho předloktí, otočí se k němu zády a někam zamíří, její kroky dlouhé a pevné, a Steve se zmateně zamračí, než si uvědomí, že jejich rozhovor neukončila.

Neodváží se ani podívat se Buckyho směrem a následuje ji.

Ani jeden z nich nepromluví, když s ní srovná krok, a Peggy se ani nerozhlédne, než ho pustí do svého stanu, její výraz vyrovnaný, jako by ji vůbec nezajímalo, co si o ní kdo bude myslet, pokud je uvidí. Steve ví, že to není pravda, ani zdaleka. Peggy se musí hodně zajímat o to, co si o ní ostatní myslí, pokud chce obstát, musí se držet dál od ostatních, udržet si autoritu. Ale dneska –

„Nepřemýšlejte nad tím tolik," řekne Peggy jemně a Steve polkne a rozhlédne se kolem sebe, aby nemusel nic říkat, jenže Peggyin stan vypadá prakticky stejně jako všechny ostatní, co Steve zatím viděl, jen o něco menší, jen pro jednoho, o trochu útulnější.

„Steve," osloví ho Peggy znovu a v jejím hlase zní trochu smutné pobavení.

Steve se donutí podívat se na ni, a bože, v jiném světě, v takovém, kde nikdy nepotkal Buckyho, by ji miloval, rozhodně. Určitě by ji miloval.

Peggy nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Steve, já vím, že tahle doba vám zrovna nepřeje, věřte mi, že to vím. Ale nikdy, nikdy se neomlouvejte za to, že někoho milujete."

Steve se prudce nadechne, a najednou se cítí malý, vedle ní, malý a bezmocný a zraněný, protože se celé ty roky snažil na to nemyslet, nepřipouštět si to. Celé ty roky se to snažil popírat i sám sobě, udusit to v sobě, jenže teď nemůže. Peggy si je jistá, naprosto přesvědčená o tom, že má pravdu, a _chápavá_, a Steve pevně sevře víčka.

Ramena mu klesnou.

„Miluju ho tak dlouho, co pamatuju," řekne slabě, a je to poprvé, co ta slova řekl nahlas. „Nikdy pro mě nebyl nikdo jiný než Bucky. On je… Je _všechno_. Nevím, co bych dělal, kdybych přišel pozdě." Na okamžik uhne pohledem, když ucítí, jak mu zrudly tváře, ale Peggy jen pomalu přikývne.

„Předpokládám, že James o tom nejspíš neví," hádá a nezní to ani trochu jako otázka.

Steve i přesto zavrtí hlavou, aby jí odpověděl. „Nikdy jsem mu to neřekl. Bucky není…" zamumlá neurčitě a polkne, ale donutí se pokračovat. Přestože to je přiznání, za které by ho Peggy mohla dát vyhodit z armády, kdyby chtěla, s modrým lístkem a ostudou a Buckyho zklamaným pohledem. Přestože každým slovem na Buckyho obranu, každým slabým _Bucky není_, říká, že on _je_.

Ale Peggy mu nikdy neukázala nic než laskavost a řekla _nikdy se neomlouvejte za to, že někoho milujete_, a Steve mlčel už tak _dlouho_, vystrašený a zahanbený a unavený tím, jak se musel snažit být zticha. Celou věčnost.

„Nikdy by mě nechtěl," řekne měkce a prsty nervózně sevře lem vojenské bundy. „Nebo nějakého jiného muže. V Brooklynu bylo vždycky… Vždycky kolem něj bylo tolik děvčat. Bucky by nikdy…" Nedokončí větu a jen zůstane koukat do prázdna, hned nad jejím pravým ramenem. Skoro doufá, že bude moci odejít dřív, než udělá něco _opravdu_ hloupého a začne jí vyprávět, jak těžké bylo Buckyho milovat a dívat se, jak chodí po městě každou chvíli s jinou dívkou (a o kolik těžší je dívat se na něj teď, po tom všem, co se Buckymu stalo, dívat se, jak Bucky přede všemi utíká, a nevědět, jak mu pomoct), ale Peggy se zatváří soustrastně. Chápavě.

„To je mi líto, Steve," oznámí a její slova jsou tak dokonale upřímná, že se Steve musí kousnout do jazyka, aby zůstal zticha.

xXx

Bucky nikdy nebyl nejhlasitější nebo nejupovídanější – jako chlapec ani jako muž. Nikdy neměl potřebu prosazovat se slovy nebo agresivním chováním, na rozdíl od Steva, vždycky dost autoritativní sám o sobě a dost oblíbený, okouzlující, aniž by se o to musel doopravdy snažit.

Steve si nejdříve ani nevšimne, že se mu Bucky začal vyhýbat, když dorazili do tábora, příliš zaměstnaný svým rozhovorem s Peggy a potom o něco oficiálnějším rozhovorem s Phillipsem, kterého velice zajímá, co přesně Steve na základně HYDRY viděl. (Phillips mu nezapomene oznámit, že tak jeho akce byla absolutně proti veškerým rozkazům, které Steve měl, a že jeho jedinou záchranou je fakt, že měl pravdu a povedlo se mu ve zdraví přivést zpátky tolik mužů, ale pokud se Steve ještě jednou pokusí o něco podobného, Phillips osobně mu velice veřejně zakroutí krkem.)

A Bucky je vždycky někde na dohled, jen tak daleko, aby s ním Steve nemohl mluvit. Aby se od Buckyho nedalo očekávat, že s ním bude mluvit, a Steve se to snaží chápat, být s ním opatrnější, než býval dřív, trochu jemnější. Koneckonců, vždycky to býval Bucky, kdo ochraňoval jeho, aniž měl přitom Steve pocit, že to Bucky bere jako svoji povinnost, jako dobročinnost, a možná je nejvyšší čas, aby to Buckymu oplatil.

Nenutí Buckyho mluvit. Vždycky je dost blízko, aby za ním Bucky mohl přijít, vždycky je vstřícný, vždycky připravený si ho poslechnout, kdyby Bucky chtěl. Vždycky na dosah. Vždycky se snaží předstírat (i když sedí v hospodě, Bucky jediný, osamocený u baru, s nosem zabořeným ve skleničce a mnohem méně opilý, než by měl být), že si o něj nedělá starosti.

A Bucky možná nemluví, ale každou noc se beze slova vplíží do Stevova malého, soukromého stanu a vmáčkne se vedle něj na úzké lehátko. Nechá se obejmout, záda proti Stevovu hrudníku, jako by mu dokázal být nablízku jen potmě, když se na něj nemusí dívat, každou noc tam, neochvějně, a ráno, když Steve otevře oči, zase pryč.

xXx

Bucky pije, ten večer, kdy ho Steve přizve do svého právě vznikajícího malého týmu vojáků s neexistujícím pudem sebezáchovy. Steve si není jistý, jestli ho kdy v životě viděl tolik pít, a celý večer po něm nenápadně pokukuje, aby věděl, kdy zasáhnout a odtáhnout ho někam pryč.

Ale Bucky nevypadá nijak zvlášť opilý, pořád dokonale při smyslech, když si k němu Steve přijde sednout, aby se ho zeptal, jestli se chce přidat, pořád při smyslech, i když s další skleničkou v ruce, když se objeví Peggy a vyzve Steva k tanci, protože _já vím, že je válka, Rogersi, ale děvčata se taky chtějí bavit_, pořád dokonale při smyslech, když Steve prohlásí, že je na čase jít spát, a Bucky se zvedne a zamíří pryč zaráz s ním.

„Bucky, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Steve starostlivě, když společně vejdou do jeho stanu a konečně jsou o samotě, a Bucky pořád neřekne ani slovo, stejně jako mlčel celou cestu sem, jeho kroky jisté i přes všechen ten alkohol, který vypil, jeho dlaň tak blízko, že kdyby Steve chtěl, bylo by tak zatraceně jednoduché natáhnout se a vzít ho za ruku. Bylo by to tak jednoduché, kdyby to _mohl_ udělat.

Bucky neodpoví, vlastně nedá nijak najevo, že jeho otázku vůbec slyšel, a když projde kolem něj, Steve ho chytí za rameno. „Myslím to vážně. Děje se něco?"

Bucky se rychle usměje, krátký, jemný úsměv, který ani zdaleka nesahá až k jeho očím. „Ne," zavrtí hlavou a uhne před jeho dlaní. Vykročí si to k jedinému pitomě úzkému vojenskému lehátku a už za chůze ze sebe začne stahovat části uniformy a nechá je bez zájmu ležet na zemi přesně tam, kde spadnou.

Steve se zamračí. „_Bucky_."

Bucky se zarazí, jeho prsty na lemu vybledlého vojenského nátělníku. Zaváhá, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli si ho má svléknout nebo ne, a Steve bezděčně sklouzne pohledem po jeho těle. Bucky je hubenější, než býval doma, přestože mu pořád zůstávají svaly, které si vypracoval v docích, teď možná ještě výraznější. Ale taky má novou jizvu na pravém rameni, jizvu, kterou nikdy neměl a ke které musel přijít až v Evropě, když Steve nebyl po jeho boku, aby na něj dohlédl, a dvě další hned pod ní. Jemné a dokonale rovnoběžné, jako by je někdo způsobil s pečlivou rozvahou, jako by si s nimi někdo dal spoustu práce, a takhle zdálky vypadají neškodně, ale Steve ví, že končí až někde pod látkou nátělníku, nevinné jenom napohled, a že Steve nemá nejmenší tušení, jak vznikly, kdo je Buckymu udělal a proč. Dech se mu zadrhne v hrdle a on si najednou uvědomí, že tohle je poprvé od chvíle, kdy Buckyho našel, co ho vidí alespoň zčásti svlečeného. Poprvé, kdy Steve vidí alespoň část z toho, co Buckymu udělali.

Bucky nechá nátělník tak, jak je, a s unaveným povzdechem se posadí na lehátko, aby si vyzul boty. Pečlivě je srovná na zem vedle lehátka, ani zdaleka tak neopatrný, jako byl se zbytkem své uniformy.

„Nevěděl jsem, že ty a agentka Carterová spolu…" řekne najednou, jeho hlas tak slabý, že si Steve nejdříve ani neuvědomí, že mluví na něj. Nedokončí větu, jen se znovu postaví, stáhne si kalhoty a jen v nátělníku a spodkách se schoulí pod tenkou deku.

Steve polkne, ale nemůže se na něj přestat dívat. „Ne," odpoví bez přemýšlení. „Ne, nejsme – nejsme spolu." A bylo by to tak jednoduché, všechno mu říct, když se dívá na to, jak Bucky leží v jeho posteli, bylo by tak jednoduché říct mu, že to Bucky je ten, koho Steve vždycky chtěl, ale nemůže. Bucky si toho zažil až příliš a nepotřebuje, aby mu Steve ještě přidělával starosti. Steve bude mlčet, _zvládne_ mlčet, stejně jako dokázal mlčet celou tu dobu, ale nebude Buckymu lhát o Peggy. „Peggy je úžasná, ale nemyslím si, že by –" Automaticky vyhledá Buckyho pohled.

Bucky leží na boku, otočený k němu, a zírá na něj, oči rozevřené doširoka a temné, hluboké, a Steve se prudce nadechne. Pootevře rty. Bucky zavrtí hlavou a nevesele se usměje. Pevně sevře víčka, jako by se modlil za trochu trpělivosti. „Jsi idiot, Steve," zamumlá, když se na něj znovu podívá, a jeho hlas je chraplavý. „Jsi zatracený idiot."

xXx

Přežijí svoji první misi a nikdo tím není víc překvapený než Steve, který vymýšlel plán.

Zůstanou naživu a ještě se jim povede zničit jednu malou jednotku HYDRY a zabavit jim jejich nádobíčko, aby ho mohli donést zpátky Howardovi. Který z toho má neuvěřitelnou radost, protože takhle se může povrtat v zařízení, ke kterému by se jinak nedostal. Peggy vypadá hrdě.

„Možná nejste úplně ztracení, Rogersi," řekne mu Phillips drsně a se zdviženým obočím se rozhlédne po jeho Commandos. „Možná nejste."

Není to tak docela pochvala, ale dejme tomu.

xXx

„Chci slyšet nějakou pěknou historku o našem dobrém seržantovi," prohlásí Dugan hlasitě a pobaveně se rozhlédne mezi Buckym a Stevem, jako by čekal, který z nich se ozve dřív. Steve smíchem. Bucky… no, Bucky pravděpodobně nějakou hodně nápaditou nadávkou.

Steve se usměje. Na okamžik se vyčkávavě podívá na Buckyho, aby mu dal možnost výběru, ale Bucky si jenom odfrkne a protočí oči a rozhlédne se kolem ohniště, jak hledá, čím by se mohl zabavit, zatímco si z něj ostatní budou dělat legraci. Nic nenajde. Tady v lese není moc co dělat, kromě broušení nožů nebo čištění zbraní, občas kromě spánku, a Bucky v poslední době až příliš často brousí nože nebo čistí zbraně, a spát se mu jaksi moc nedaří.

Steve se rozhlédne po svých mužích, mírně se zakloní a pohodlně se dlaněmi opře o padlý kmen, na kterém sedí. Jeho kůra je hrubá. Je to příjemné.

„No, jednou," začne Steve pomalu a dá si záležet na tom, aby to vyprávěl jako pohádku. Morita se tlumeně zasměje. „Když mi bylo asi dvacet, jsem někde – v nějaké zapadlé temné uličce v Brooklynu, našel kotě. Mrňavé a špinavé a hladové, ale ještě naštvanější, než jsem byl já. Bucky se skoro zbláznil, když jsem ho donesl domů."

Bylo to jen pár měsíců po tom, co se Steve a Bucky nastěhovali do svého prvního společného bytu. Vlastně to ani nebyl opravdový byt, spíš jen jedna ložnice, s kuchyní a koupelnou na patře, ale byl _jejich_, a Bucky _nesnášel_ kočky („_Jsou moc nevyzpytatelné, Steve, jen se jí podívej do očí, nedá se jí nic věřit._"), odjakživa nesnášel kočky, ale tahle na něj fungovala jako kouzlo, malá a bezbranná, s očima sotva rozlepenýma.

Steve se hluboce zasměje. „Než jsem zjistil, co se děje, měla u nás pelíšek a Bucky vstával třikrát za noc, aby ji nakrmil."

„Třikrát za noc?" ohradí se Bucky dotčeně. „Myslel jsem, že máš lepší paměť, protože tě můžu ujistit, že to rozhodně bylo častěji. Byla to malá hladová potvůrka, a když se jí něco nelíbilo, dokázala se ozvat. Než si na mě zvykla, měl jsem škrábance všude."

Ostatní se začnou smát při představě, že jejich seržant Barnes několikrát za noc vstává, aby nakrmil hladové kotě, ale Bucky jim nevěnuje pozornost, pohled upřený přes oheň na Steva.

Oni oba ví, jak ten příběh skončil. Ale protože ostatní chtěli veselou historku, ani jeden z nich neřekne, že si Steve během pár hloupých týdnů vyvinul alergii na kočičí srst a že dohromady měli jen sotva dost na to, aby nakrmili sami sebe, ne tak ještě toulavou kočku.

xXx

„Zabiju tě," oznámí Bucky. Jeho hlas je slabý a zní trochu vlhce, jako by Bucky potlačoval slzy. Prsty mu zaryje do ramen tak silně, že to skoro bolí, ale Steve neřekne ani slovo, aby ho zarazil, jenom k němu zvedne tvář tak moc, jak může (což, upřímně, není zase tak moc, protože ho mají docela dobře znehybněného), protože na něj chce vidět. „Ještě jednou uděláš něco takového, a zabiju tě sám, vlastníma rukama."

Dugan se přidušeně zasměje a Gabe zamumlá něco jako _Barnes je jako medvědí máma, neříkal jsem to?_, ale Steve je ignoruje.

Bolí to, ale Steve je pevně odhodlaný nedat to najevo. Nic to není. Jen malá střelná rána do nohy. Jenom jedna malá kulka, nic víc, nic smrtelného. Jen jedna bezvýznamná kulka v noze. No, ve stehně, dost vysoko. Vlastně tak vysoko, že je to skoro až –

„Do zadku, Rogersi," zavrčí Bucky. Sevře prsty ještě pevněji a Steve na okamžik neví, jestli to náhodou nebolí víc než to, jak mu Gabe vytahuje ze zadku německou kulku, ale nijak to nekomentuje. Protože Bucky by ho mohl pustit. Nebo by ho taky mohl sevřít ještě silněji, kdo ví? Steve to neví a nemá v plánu to zjišťovat. „Nechal ses od nich zatraceně _střelit do zadku_."

„Trhni si, Barnesi," dostane ze sebe Steve a roztřeseně se zasměje. Gabe tlumeně zanadává, jak se mu Steve pohne pod rukama, a Steve zalapá po dechu, protože mu trochu sjede pinzeta a wow, _tohle_ bolí.

Buckymu se rozšíří oči a on sklouzne jednou dlaní z jeho ramene a prsty mu odhrne vlasy z čela.

„Falsworth by byl mrtvý, kdybych ho neodstrčil, a ty to víš. Nemůžeš mi vyčítat, že mě střelili." Steve pokrčí ramenem a zvedne k Buckymu pohled. Křivě se na něj usměje a Bucky ze sebe vydá jakýsi slabý, bolestivý zvuk. „Vlastně to ani tolik nebolí."

„Ani to tolik –" pokusí se po něm Bucky zopakovat a pak zmlkne a několikrát polkne, jako by se mu udělalo zle. Ostatní se moudře rozhodnou nijak to nekomentovat, i když Steve si není jistý, jestli by si toho vůbec všiml. Bucky prudce vydechne a prsty se dotkne jeho tváře. Steve přivře oči.

„Někdy si myslím, že snad ani nemůžeš být skutečný, Steve," zamumlá Bucky měkce. Prsty sklouzne po jeho čele, druhou dlaň ještě pořád na jeho rameni, prsty zatnuté tak silně, že Steve cítí jeho nehty i přes několik vrstev oblečení. Silného, zimního oblečení. Steve z něj nespouští pohled. „Přísahám bohu, někdy si říkám, že se mi snad jenom zdáš."

xXx

„Někdy si myslím, že se mi opravdu jenom zdáš," zamumlá Bucky do tmy okolo nich a jeho hlas je tak slabý, že si Steve nejdřív ani není jistý, jestli to doopravdy slyšel. Jestli si to jenom nepředstavoval, a nejspíš ano, protože Bucky se už dobrou půl hodinu ani nepohnul, schoulený v jeho náručí jako by mu byla zima, i když se spolu krčí pod jednou přikrývkou jenom kousek od ohniště.

Jenomže pak se Bucky zavrtí, téměř neznatelně, a znovu promluví, ještě tlumeněji. „Někdy si říkám, že když zavřu oči, když usnu, zjistím, že jsi pořád ještě malý a doma a v bezpečí, a já jsem pořád ještě na tom zatraceném stole v Rakousku a tohle celé se mi jenom zdálo."

Steve dlouze vydechne a Bucky se bezděky zachvěje, protože Steve má rty prakticky přitisknuté vzadu na jeho krku, samozřejmě že má. Steve loupne očima po Dernierovi, který sedí na pařezu jen pár metrů od nich, na hlídce, jeho obličej dost osvětlený září ohně na to, aby si mohl být Steve jistý, že jim nevěnuje pozornost, soustředěný víc na to, co se děje – nebo neděje – okolo v lese. Pokud si Dernier vůbec všiml, že jsou ještě vzhůru, nedal to najevo.

„Ale já jsem skutečný," zašeptá Steve. Nijak nepřemýšlí, když obemkne Buckymu paži kolem pasu a přitáhne si ho k sobě ještě o trošku blíže, jeho tělo dokonale přitisknuté k tomu Buckyho, nos schovaný ve vlasech za jeho uchem. „Opravdu tě tak překvapuje, že bych udělal všechno, abych nemusel zůstat v Brooklynu, když ty jsi tady?"

Bucky se přidušeně zasměje, ale neodpoví. Beze slova najde Stevovu dlaň, tu, která leží na jeho břiše, a zakryje ji svou. Proplete jejich prsty.

Steve zadrží dech a na okamžik ho napadne, že by měl něco říct, protože on a Bucky se k sobě tisknou každou noc, ale to nic neznamená, protože zima v Evropě je ještě o něco horší než zima v New Yorku, když byli ještě chlapci, a protože stejně tak se k sobě tisknou Dernier a Gabe a Falsworth a Morita, aby ji zahnali. Tisknout se k sobě uprostřed evropské zimy nic neznamená, ale _tohle_ drobounké gesto – propletené prsty a to, jak se Buckyho ramena uvolnila, když ho k sobě Steve přitiskl, ten výdech, když mu Steve zabořil nos do vlasů –

„Ne," řekne Bucky měkce a vytrhne ho tak z myšlenek. V jeho hlase zní něco jako úžas. „Ne, to mě vlastně ani nepřekvapuje."

xXx

Steve nechá Buckyho spát, když přijde řada na jeho hlídku. Steve nepotřebuje tolik spánku jako ostatní, ne od té doby, co z něj udělali supervojáka. Neměl by problém vydržet třeba i celou noc, nechat ostatní alespoň jednou pořádně vyspat, ale ví, že by jen zbytečně remcali.

Ale Bucky… Steve nepotřebuje, aby s ním Bucky držel hlídku, ne, když mu jen prospěje odpočinek, protože má už tak problémy spát.

Ostatní to neví, Steve si to alespoň myslí. Buckyho noční můry (ty jeho špatné noci, vždycky jednou za pár dní) jsou dokonale tiché a Steve sám je dokáže rozeznat jenom proto, že má lehké spaní, a protože Bucky vždycky absolutně ztuhne v jeho pažích, nebo se začne třást. Ale nikdy ze sebe nevydá ani hlásku, jako by byl příliš ztuhlý strachem, jako by se nemohl pohnout. Většinou toho ani moc nenaspí, jenom leží, schoulený v jeho objetí, pod jeho přikrývkou, jako by ho Steve mohl uchránit před celým světem, nebo se posadí někde stranou, oči rozevřené doširoka a v prstech cigaretu. Většinou nezapálenou.

„Víš," řekne Gabe, který měl hlídku před ním, a pořád ještě je příliš vzhůru na to, aby si šel hned lehnout, jen tak hlasitě, aby nikoho nerušil, „myslím, že než ses tady objevil ty, nikdy jsem ho neviděl spát. V Rakousku…" Trhne rameny a odmlčí se, protože Bucky se zavrtí, jako by přesně věděl, o čem Gabe mluví, a pak se jeho dech mírně zrychlí, a on se ve spánku zamračí.

Steve k němu automaticky natáhne ruku a zlehka se dotkne jeho vlasů, aby mu je prsty sčesal z čela a za ucho. Jemné, opatrné doteky, a přitom si říká, že Bucky nikdy neměl tak dlouhé vlasy jako teď. Bucky se vždycky tolik staral o svůj vzhled, vždycky pečlivě ostříhaný, i když měli málo a jediný, kdo ho mohl ostříhat, byl Steve.

Bucky pootevře pusu, a potom se jeho obličej uvolní, jak se propadne o něco hlouběji do spánku, jeho noční můra pryč.

Gabe překvapeně zamrká. „Lapač snů, co?" zeptá se, někde mezi pobavení a upřímným uznáním. Steve pokrčí rameny.

Gabe zakroutí hlavou a vrátí se ke svému původnímu tématu, jeho oči opět vážné. Laskavé. „Ani v Rakousku jsem ho neviděl pořádně spát, a to jsme v té kleci byli zatraceně _dlouho_, pokud se ptáš mě." Na chvilku zaváhá. „Je skoro neuvěřitelné, že teď vůbec _dokáže_ usnout."

Steve se mírně zamračí, když si všimne Gabova zamyšleného výrazu. Hrdlo se mu sevře, ale on vzdorovitě zvedne bradu, protože Steve byl vždycky trochu pako, které nevědělo, kdy přestat, a některé věci se prostě nemění, a nepřestane Buckyho hladit po vlasech. _Nikdy_ by Buckyho nepřestal hladit po vlasech, pokud mu to pomáhá klidně spát.

Gabe se na Steva zvědavě podívá. Jeden koutek se mu zvedne v opatrném úsměvu. „Neuvěřitelné."

xXx

„Není správné, aby tady pořád ještě byl," oznámí Dugan tiše, pohled upřený na Buckyho, takže Steve nemusí ani na okamžik pochybovat o tom, koho tím myslí. „Měli ho už dávno poslat domů."

Dernier souhlasně přikývne.

Steve se zmateně zamračí. Až dosud neměl pocit, že by kdokoli z Commandos měl s Buckym jakýkoli problém. Chovali se k němu přátelsky a otevřeně a střídavě se ho pokoušeli ochraňovat nebo si z něj utahovali.

Ale Dugan nevypadá, jako by si dělal legraci. Tváří se vážně a trochu jako by si dělal starosti a jak vůbec může kterýkoli z Commandos něco takového prohlásit?

„Bucky je ten nejodvážnější –" pokusí se Steve a skoro přitom zatíná ruce v pěsti, ale pak se zarazí, protože Dugan zmateně zamrká.

„Nic proti, kapitáne, ale nebyl jsi tam. Nevíš, jak to vypadalo," oznámí a Steve polkne, když ho napadne, že možná vůbec nemá tušení, o čem Dugan ve skutečnosti mluví. Steve si vzpomene na ty dvě jemné, rovnoběžné jizvy na Buckyho rameni a má chuť zaskřípat zuby, protože Dugan má pravdu. Steve tam nebyl. Nebyl tam, aby Buckymu pomohl, nebyl tam, aby se postavil mezi Buckyho a kohokoli, kdo mu chtěl ublížit.

Dugan si povzdychne, ale není to on, kdo znovu promluví.

„Vždycky je bylo slyšet křičet, Kapitáne," prohlásí Falsworth měkce, pohled upřený do Stevova obličeje. Ani se nehne, ale ruce má zatnuté v pěsti a vypadá vyděšeně, když si na to vzpomene, když všechny ty vzpomínky na své zajetí oživuje, aby měl Steve lepší představu o tom, co se v té továrně dělo. „Všechny ty kluky, co si je odvedli. Slyšeli jsme je křičet. Bylo to… myslel jsem, že už nikdy neuslyším nic děsivějšího." Rozechvěle se odmlčí a Dugan vedle něj přikývne, bílý jako stěna. „A pak bylo vždycky najednou ticho. Nevím, co se tam dělo a upřímně to snad ani nechci vědět. Ale ten křik… Vždycky dva, tři dny, někdy míň, někdy déle. A potom bylo vždycky ticho. A oni si přišli pro někoho dalšího."

Steve polkne.

„Nechápu, jak to mohl přežít, ať se tam dělo cokoli. Nechápu, jak by to mohl _kdokoli_ přežít."

Steve se zachvěje, když si vzpomene, v jakém stavu Buckyho našel. Špinavého a roztřeseného a jen sotva při smyslech, unaveného tak, že ho Steve musel podepřít. Opuštěného, jako by na něj Němci úplně zapomněli, jako by byl nedůležitý, neužitečný, když nepřestával opakovat svoje jméno a číslo.

„Byl tam jeden kluk," řekne tiše Dugan a Steve se uvnitř celý napne, zcela bezděky. „Nevím, jak se jmenoval. Ale byl drobnější než všichni ostatní. Vím, že jsem se divil, jak ho mohli vůbec odvést –"

„Onemocněl," skočí mu Falsworth do řeči a opatrně přitom Steva sleduje.

Steve opravdu nechce vědět, co se mu muselo objevit ve tváři, ale najednou je přesvědčený o tom, že ví naprosto dokonale, kam tenhle jejich malý příběh povede.

„Nemohl pořádně pracovat, ne takovým tempem jako ostatní, takže když se jim… uvolnilo místo, nebo jak tomu chceš říkat, přišli si pro něj. Tak skončil seržant na té – na té –"

Nemusí pokračovat, aby si Steve udělal obrázek o tom, co se stalo. Najednou to vidí přímo před sebou. Bucky, který se pokusil ochránit někoho, koho viděl jako slabšího než je sám, Bucky, který se postavil nespravedlnosti světa, a vymstilo se mu to. Jako se Stevem. Jako pokaždé. Bucky, který se pokusil ušetřit někoho bolesti tak, že ji vzal na sebe.

„A ten voják?" zeptá se Steve slabě a je mu zle při představě, že někdo může člověka jako je Bucky, laskavého a odvážného, připoutat ke stolu a mučit.

Dugan dlouze vydechne. „Mrtvý," řekne jemně a vypadá, jako by si přál být kdekoli jinde. „Jeden ze strážných ho druhý den zastřelil."

xXx

„Přemýšlíš někdy o tom, co budeš dělat, až tahle válka skončí?" zeptá se Steve a Bucky se na něj zamračeně podívá. „Myslím – kam půjdeš? Zpátky do Brooklynu? Nadbíhat zase sukním po celém městě?"

Bucky nic neřekne, ale podívá se na něj, jeho výraz zvláštní, jako by se v něm snažil něco přečíst. Pozorný. Jeho oči jsou temné, podivně smutné. Steve už si skoro začíná myslet, že se rozhodl jeho otázku ignorovat, když Bucky potřese hlavou. „Ne, Steve," řekne mu jemně a uhne pohledem. „Myslím, že ne."

xXx

Phillips nevypadá ani trochu nadšeně, když ho Steve příště uvidí, po nekonečných pěti týdnech strávených ve stejně nekonečných evropských lesích.

„Pane," ohlásí se Steve a Phillips se zašklebí, jako by právě kousl do citronu nebo něco podobného, a Steve si není jistý proč, kromě toho, že ho Phillips obecně nemá zrovna v lásce. Nikdy neměl, a Steve si zatraceně dobře pamatuje všechny ty jeho komentáře předtím, než se Phillips nechal přesvědčit a neochotně mu přidělil jeho muže. Phillips ho nemá rád, ale možná ho trochu respektuje, dost na to, aby věřil, že Steve dokáže plnit jeho rozkazy.

„Slyšel jsem, že jste přežili další z těch tvých šílených plánů," oznámí Phillips. „Gratuluju, Rogersi. Začínám si myslet, že možná nejste úplně mizerní, ty a celá ta tvoje banda pošuků s neexistujícím pudem sebezáchovy. Nejspíš bych vás už dávno rozpustil, kdybyste neměli víc štěstí než rozumu. Hlavně _ty_ máš štěstí, že ti všichni tak fandí, jinak bys měl už dávno pořádný malér."

Phillips vypadá, jako by měl chuť zvednout prst a zamávat jím Stevovi před nosem, aby si byl Steve jistý, že mluví o něm. Steve se zmateně zamračí a bezvýsledně se snaží přijít na to, co udělal – on, nebo jeho tým, protože pokud někdo z jeho mužů něco provedl, je to Steve, kdo za ně nese odpovědnost – špatně. Nevybavuje si, že by v poslední době něco pokazili – jeho Commandos jsou trochu blázni, ale mají možná víc štěstí, než si zaslouží. Jsou i slušní, když se jim chce.

„Myslím, že nerozumím…" pokusí se Steve.

Phillips přimhouří oči. „Nedělej ze mě blbce, Rogersi," poradí mu rázně a Steve sebou málem trhne, když zaslechne jeho tón. Všechen ten tichý vztek. „Nemysli si, že nevidím, jak na toho kluka zíráš."

Steve se nezmůže na slovo. Hrdlo se mu sevře. Srdce se mu prudce rozbuší. Dlaně se mu začnou potit a on se sevře v pěsti, paže pořád svěšené podél těla. Chce utéct, někam daleko, kde na něj Phillips nebude moci takhle zírat, jenže ví, že není kam. Nepomohlo by to, aby kdyby se o to pokusil.

Bezděčně ho napadne, jestli je tohle ono, jestli to Phillips využije k tomu, aby se ho konečně zbavil. Jestli ho pošle domů, s pitomým modrým lístkem a s ostudou, obrovskou ostudou, protože celý Stevův tým je teď _známý_, a –

Bucky, co udělá s Buckym, pokud si myslí…?

„Nechám ti ho v týmu," prohlásí Phillips najednou, jako by mu četl myšlenky, a Steve překvapeně zamrká. „Pochybuju, že by pro morálku družstva bylo dobré připravit Kapitána o jeho pravou ruku. A ty už jsi jednou ukázal, že půjdeš kamkoli, kde je Barnes, ať máš jakékoli rozkazy. Ale nikdo se o tom nedozví, jasné? Mně osobně je to jedno." Trhne rameny. „Je válka a různí lidé dělají různé… těžko pochopitelné věci. To není můj problém. Je to _váš_ problém, a musí to _zůstat_ jenom váš problém, protože jestli se rozkřikne, že je Kapitán Amerika… _takový_… No, nejspíš nám to na oblíbenosti nepřidá."

Philips se odmlčí a Steve na něj nepřestává zírat, oči rozšířené. Nohy má jako vrostlé do země a ví, že by se nedokázal pohnout, ani kdyby k tomu dostal rozkaz.

„Takže cokoli s Barnesem děláte, dělejte si to _potichu_."

„Cokoli, co s Buckym…" Steve pootevře pusu. „Pane…" pokusí se chabě o obranu, aniž vlastně pořádně ví, co chce říct. Že nerozumí, o čem Phillips mluví? Že to celé pochopil špatně? Že Bucky nedal nikdy ani náznakem najevo, že by o něj stál?

Phillips ho zarazí jediným pohledem a Steve sklopí pohled.

Nesnáší to, jak bezmocný se cítí – tady před Phillipsem, který na něj vědoucně zírá, jeho obličej tvrdý a výraz neústupný. Neschopný říct něco, čím by se obhájil (a jak strašně nefér je to, že by se měl obhajovat?), jak by vysvětlil svoje pocity, jak by Buckyho ochránil.

Peggy říkala, aby se nikdy neomlouval za to, co cítí, jenže teď, pod Phillipsovým pozorným, nesouhlasným pohledem, nechce nic jiného než se omluvit.

xXx

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se ho Bucky a sjede ho trochu podezíravým pohledem. „Byl na tebe Phillips nepříjemný nebo tak něco?"

Steve k Buckymu zvedne pohled, ohromený tím, že by se ho Bucky na něco takového zeptal, ale pak si uvědomí, že Bucky mluví o Phillipsově hodnocení jejich poslední akce. Ne o tom, že Phillips dokáže číst v jeho obličeji dost na to, aby si byl jistý, že je Steve zamilovaný do svého nejlepšího přítele.

„Já jen, že jsi nějak moc potichu, od toho, jak jsi s ním mluvil," pokračuje Bucky neústupně.

Steve si nepobaveně odfrkne. Phillips a nepříjemný, Steve se chce skoro zasmát. „Ne, nebuď směšný," odpoví místo toho. „Phillips mě zbožňuje."

xXx

Je to hloupá kulka, malá, skoro bezvýznamná, a Steve ví, že si něco takového myslel, když trefili jeho (a prokrista, nebylo to ani nikam, kde by ho to mohlo opravdu zabít, nikdy nepochopil, proč kvůli tomu Bucky muset tak hrozně vyvádět), ale teď je to tak strašně moc jiné, když je to kulka, která trefila Buckyho, protože jeden z těch zatracených HYDRA agentů měl šťastný den a podařilo se mu dostat se kolem nich a překvapit je a k tomu ještě docela slušně zamířit.

Byla to jen ta jedna jediná rána, než ho Steve vyřadil z boje, než se rozpoutala nová malá bitva, protože ten agent nebyl sám, samozřejmě, že nebyl sám.

Nikdo z nich si nejdřív ani nevšimne, že Bucky dostal zásah, dokonce ani Bucky sám, protože je plný adrenalinu, příliš soustředěný na to, co se děje okolo něj. Je to až ta pomalu se zvětšující krvavá skvrna na jeho uniformě, rudá, horká krev, co máčí látku na jeho boku. Bucky sám se porve se dvěma různými protivníky, v jedné ruce nůž, protože takhle nablízko nemá smysl sahat po zbrani, a teprve potom se zarazí, ve tváři zmatené zamračení, když se podívá dolů a pomalu, jeho prsty opatrné, se dotkne svého boku. Jako by byl překvapený, jako by sám nevěděl, co ho zasáhlo a kdy.

Steve na něj zůstane beze slova zírat a po zádech mu přeběhne mráz, a on chce najednou zjistit, který z nich to udělal, aby ho mohl najít a zakroutit mu krkem, protože ať se mu stalo cokoli, nejspíš to bylo mnohem méně, než si zasloužil, jenže pak Bucky udělá váhavý krok k němu a Steve ho musí zachytit, aby neupadl, když se mu podlomí kolena.

xXx

Steve nemůže usnout, příliš plný energie, příliš roztěkaný na to, aby dokázal zavřít oči a přestat na chvíli přemýšlet, a je to jediný důvod, proč si všimne, že má Bucky noční můru.

Kdysi, ještě doma v Brooklynu, v tom mrňavém, starém bytě s okny, kterými táhlo dovnitř, ať dělali cokoli, Bucky nikdy netrpěl na zlé sny. Odjakživa spával klidně, spánkem tvrdě pracujících lidí, a Steve mu během svých záchvatů nespavosti (nebo během nocí, kdy se mu tak těžko dýchalo, že měl pokaždé, když si lehl, pocit, že se udusí), tiše záviděl.

Teď je to Bucky, kdo z nich dvou nemůže spát. Steve? Steve nepotřebuje moc spánku, po Erskinově zázraku. Pár hodin denně, a Steve je připravený na další pochod, na další překvapivý útok, další boj.

Bucky vypadá, jako by očekával nepřítele za každým rohem, ramena napjatá, vždycky pozorný k tomu, co se děje okolo, všechny svaly připravené k tomu, že bude muset bojovat nebo utéct. Příliš soustředěný na to, aby se doopravdy uvolnil, a dokonce i když usne, jeho spánek je tichý, nehybný, nikdy ne hluboký, jako by byl i v polovičním bezvědomí připraven kdykoli zase vyskočit na nohy.

Steve si nejdříve ani nevšimne, že se něco děje. Bucky téměř neslyšně oddychuje, zcela bez hnutí, a Steve nespí, jako by vůbec mohl spát, když je mu tak blízko, paže kolem Buckyho těla, a hlídá jeho spánek, vděčně počítá každý jeho nádech, protože Bucky byl tak blízko smrti, tehdy v té rakouské továrně, na Zolově stole, a teď znovu, když ho zasáhla kulka (a to ve skutečnosti nebylo tak hrozné, jen hluboké škrábnutí a Morita je dost dobrý terénní medik na to, aby ho ošetřil, než ho dostali na opravdovou marodku), a pořád ještě je, oni všichni, a Steve netuší, co by dělal, kdyby o něj měl skutečně přijít. Co by dělal, kdyby –

Bucky se zachvěje v jeho náručí a je to tak sotva znatelný pohyb, že tomu Steve v první okamžik nevěnuje pozornost. A pak všechny Buckyho svaly ztuhnou, jako by zkameněl, čelisti se mu sevřou, jeho dech najednou mělký a Steve se zmateně zamračí do jeho vlasů, než si uvědomí, že má _Bucky noční můru_. Zase, další zlý sen, jako tehdy, když měl Steve hlídku, když zůstal sedět vedle něj, protože měl strach se od něj pohnout, když ho hladil po vlasech, dokud se Bucky neuklidnil a znovu neusnul.

Zcela nehybný, a aniž by ze sebe vydal jedinou hlásku a ježiši, kolikrát už se mu něco takhle zdálo a Steve si toho ani nevšiml, i když ležel hned vedle něj, přitisknutý k němu, protože to bylo tak neznatelné? Kolikrát ho mohl Steve vzbudit ze zlého snu, ušetřit ho špatných nocí, kdyby to věděl? Jak často měl Bucky vůbec noční můry, pokud to bylo takhle nenápadné a Steve si celou tu dobu myslel, že je to jen jednou za pár dní? Jak často mu Steve mohl pomoct probudit se, kdyby o tom věděl, kdyby dával víc pozor?

„Bucky," zamumlá Steve tiše a mírně s ním zatřese, aby ho ještě víc nevyplašil. Jenže Bucky se stejně probudí s trhnutím a mezi zaťatými zuby se mu prodere slabý, přidušený zvuk, když se prudce posadí a rozhlédne se po jejich tábořišti, oči rozevřené doširoka. Pronásledované.

„Steve?" dostane ze sebe po chvíli ticha, ve kterém se Steve bojí i jen pohnout, trochu tázavě a jako by si nebyl úplně jistý, jen tak hlasitě, aby na sebe neupozornil Falswortha, který pár metrů od nich drží hlídku. Jeho hlas zní nejistě a Steve si olízne rty a donutí se uvolnit.

„Jo," zamumlá stejně tiše. „Jo, to jsem jenom já."

Bucky pár okamžiků neodpoví, a potom dlouze vydechne, pevně sevře víčka a znovu se natáhne vedle něj. „Promiň," řekne po chvíli měkce, oči pořád zavřené, jako by to bylo jednodušší, když se na něj nemusí dívat. „Nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit."

„To nic," odpoví Steve a tiše přitom nesnáší to, že se mu Bucky pokouší omlouvat za své noční můry. Steve mu chce říct, že by se mu nikdy neměl omlouvat za něco takového, jako by snad byly jeho vina, ale místo toho Buckyho jen postrčí, aby se znovu otočil na bok, zády k němu, a on se k němu mohl znovu přitisknout. Zahřát ho. Být mu blízko. „Stejně jsem nespal," dodá.

Bucky nic neřekne a Steve si už pomalu začíná myslet, že snad zase usnul, když Bucky znovu promluví, tak tiše, že si Steve nejdříve myslí, že se mu to jenom zdálo. „Na nic se mě neptali."

Steve se zmateně zamračí, pohled upřený do tmy, jednu paži přehozenou přes Buckyho pas.

Bucky, jako by věděl, že mu Steve nerozumí, pokračuje. „V Rakousku," řekne měkce a Steve mu chce říct, že o tom nemusí mluvit, pokud nechce, že _Steve_ by ho nikdy nenutil o tom mluvit. Místo toho si k sobě Buckyho přitáhne pevněji, hrudník přitisknutý k jeho zádům, aby cítil každý jeho nádech, paže obemknuté kolem jeho těla, nos v jeho vlasech, těsně za uchem.

„Myslel jsem, že mě budou vyslýchat, že ze mě budou chtít dostat nějaké informace." Bucky se trhaně nadechne. „Vždycky, když se objevili s další injekcí nebo když do mě znovu začali řezat, říkal jsem si, že se mě na něco zeptají. Že to možná dělají proto, aby něco _zjistili_." Polkne a krátce, přidušeně se zasměje, jeho tón temný. Steve se bezděčně zachvěje. „Neptali. Ani jednou se mě na nic nezeptali."

xXx

„Kdybys…" pokusí se Steve trochu váhavě druhý den ráno, když mají s Buckym pět minut pro sebe. Steve si není jistý, ale má trochu podezření, že ostatní Commandos věděli, že chce s Buckym něco probrat, a poskytli jim k tomu prostor. Je to jen podezření, ne nezvratný fakt, a Steve ví, že i kdyby se za to na ně pokusil uhodit (poděkovat jim, možná?) nebude jim moci nic dokázat. Gabe by jen povytáhl obočí. Dernier by pravděpodobně řekl něco ve francouzštině – a Gabe by si pobaveně odfrkl, ale odmítl by to přeložit.

Dugan by se mu vysmál.

Bucky zvedne hlavu od přikrývky, kterou se snaží pečlivě smotat do malého ranečku, který se mu dobře ponese, a zmateně se kolem sebe rozhlédne, když jistí, že jsou sami. Nejspíš dojde ke stejnému závěru jako Steve – že jim ostatní chtěli dát pár momentů soukromí – protože nad nimi potřese hlavou.

Steve se křivě usměje, a když se Bucky konečně otočí k němu, odhodlá se pokračovat, prsty stočené do dlaní. Nehty zaryté do kůže.

„Kdyby ses někdy rozhodl, že se chceš vrátit domů," řekne a myslí přitom na to, jak se mu Bucky v noci chvěl v náručí, vyděšený, když se probudil do tmy. Na to, jak ho před několika týdny škrábla německá kulka, a jak mu i přes Moritovu péči a rychlou návštěvu ošetřovny zůstala jizva. Na ty dvě tenké, jemné, dokonale rovnoběžné jizvy na jeho rameni, ty, o kterých nemluví, a jejichž přesný původ Steve nezná, přestože jinak ví o všech zraněních, která kdy Bucky měl.

Bucky se zamračí a nespouští z něj pohled. Steve vtáhne vzduch do plic a už teď je mu jasné, že cokoli dalšího, co řekne, se u Buckyho setká s důrazným nesouhlasem. „Dávno sis zasloužil právo vrátit se domů, Bucky," řekne a sám slyší, jak prosebně zní jeho hlas. _Vrať se domů, Bucky. Vrať se do Brooklynu. Buď v bezpeč_í. „Víc než ostatní."

Bucky pevně sevře čelisti. „Sklapni," zarazí ho a jeho hlas je drsný, ale tichý, jeho slova určená jen pro jejich uši. „Ať tě ani nenapadne pokračovat v tomhle mizerném proslovu a posílat mě domů. Ne kvůli jednomu mizernému škrábnutí."

Jako by nešlo o víc než o to jedno škrábnutí kulky. Steve polkne. „Bucky…"

„Ne," skočí mu Bucky do řeči. Jeho oči jsou tvrdé, když se pomalu narovná a dojde k němu, jako by na něj nemohl mluvit zdálky, jako by byl fyzicky neschopný na něj mluvit, pokud je mezi nimi více než metr. Steve na něj zírá a nemůže se pohnout, rty pootevřené. „Už mi jednou nabízeli, že mě pošlou domů, hned, jak jsi mě dostal z té továrny," oznámí mu a Steve zmateně zamrká. Bucky trhne rameny. „Standardní postup, u válečných zajatců. A pokud se o to pokusíš znovu, řeknu ti úplně to samé, co jsem tehdy řekl jim." Mírně se k němu nakloní a Steve se nezmůže na slovo, srdce zběsile bušící. „Jestli si myslíš, že odejdu a nechám tě tady samotného, tak jsi idiot. Dokud tady budeš ty, Steve, zůstanu tady i já." Jeho hlas zjemní. „Děláš blbosti, když tě nechám dlouho o samotě, Stevie. Musím na tebe trochu dohlédnout. _Někdo_ na tebe musí dávat trochu pozor, protože jinak se akorát dostaneš do nějakého maléru."

Zůstane stát přímo před ním, pohled upřený do jeho tváře, tak blízko, až si Steve říká, že by stačilo jenom se _natáhnout_. Vklouznout mu prsty do vlasů. Přitáhnout si ho k sobě jenom o kousíček blíž.

Bucky uhne očima. Ramena mu klesnou, když z něho vyprchá všechna bojovnost. „A jak ses mě ptal, co chci dělat po válce?" zeptá se a pohled mu zabloudí někam pryč, na okamžik vzdálený. „Je to to samé. Vždycky bylo. Nezáleží mi na tom, kde budu. Půjdu kamkoli, dokud tam budeš i ty."

xXx

„Tak vidím, že ti neukousnul hlavu," prohlásí Dugan, jako jediný na dohled, zatímco všichni ostatní vyrazili trochu napřed, protože na rozdíl od Dugana mají v těle aspoň náznak slušnosti, trochu _taktu_, a pobaveně si odfrkne. „Trochu jsme si dělali starosti, když ses přestal ozývat. Jestli jsi mu opravdu řekl, ať se vrátí domů, docela se divím, že jsi ještě naživu. Čekal bych, že to pěkně schytáš."

Steve se na něj nesouhlasně zamračí. „Copak jste vševědoucí? Netušil jsem, že jsi vědma, Dugane."

Dugan povytáhne obočí a spokojeně se na něj zazubí.

xXx

Není to stan ani přikrývka na holé zemi v lese a Steve si skoro říká, že nebude vědět, co si počít se vším tím pohodlím opravdové postele. Je to malý pokoj v zapadlém hotelu, když dostanou pár dní dovolenky v Londýně. Je to večer, kdy mají všichni jeho muži příliš velkou radost z toho, že budou pro jednou spát pod opravdovou střechou a na opravdových matracích, na to, aby šli rovnou spát, a místo toho vezmou útokem blízký bar. Malý a tmavý a stejně zapadlý jako jejich hotel, ale s pivem a whisky, která není ani zdaleka ta nejhorší, co kdy Steve pil, a se ženami, které tančí a smějí se a jsou oblečené do barev.

Steve se neočekává, že své muže uvidí dřív než druhého dne ráno, a když se on sám konečně rozhodne jít spát, polovina jeho mužů je už dávno někde pryč a ten zbytek je roztroušený po celém lokále, každý u jiného stolu a s jiným děvčetem. Dugan má na každé paži jedno a Steve opravdu netuší, jak to ten člověk dělá.

Bucky zmizel tak nenápadně, že si Steve ani nevšiml, kdy přesně to bylo, přestože ho sledoval téměř celý večer (Bucky, prsty kolem skleničky whisky, ve tváři široký, ne zcela upřímný úsměv, když se bavil s několika děvčaty, Bucky, který ani jednou nevkročil na parket a místo toho zůstal raději sedět u baru, přestože dostal několik nabídek, Bucky, který jen zavrtěl hlavou, když se jedno z odvážnějších děvčat dotklo klopy jeho saka, Bucky, který se nesměje, a Steve si skoro ani nepamatuje, kdy ho naposledy vidět smát se), a Steva ani nenapadne, že se Bucky možná jednoduše vrátil do jejich společného pokoje.

„Oh," vydechne Steve překvapeně, když vejde do dveří, protože ho opravdu nenapadlo – „Promiň, nevěděl jsem, že jsi tady," dostane ze sebe a zavře dveře.

Bucky pokrčí rameny a Steve si najednou uvědomí, že se Bucky právě musel chystat ke spánku, protože je svlečený do pasu, a Steve má pocit, že neviděl jeho nahou kůži už celé roky, naposledy rozhodně ještě někdy v Brooklynu, a teď ho má před sebou, bez toho zatraceného nátělníku, který tvrdohlavě nosí i na noc, a Steve se najednou nemůže nadechnout, protože Buckyho záda – ty hladké jizvy, o kterých mu Bucky nechtěl nikdy nic říct –

A _Steve toho malého skrčka Zolu roztrhá na kusy, miniaturní, hnusné kousky, až ho najde_, protože to nejsou jenom ty dvě tenké, jemné jizvy, jak si myslel, co začínaly na rameni a končily pod mírně zašedlou látkou. Jsou to dvě dokonale tenké, jemné jizvy, co začínají na rameni a pokračují níž, a které se tam, kde jsou obvykle schované pod látkou, větví, zcela dokonale, a pak znovu a znovu, všechny další a další jizvy přesně stejně tenké a dokonale rovné, vytvořené úmyslně, a tak hustě pokrývají Buckyho záda, že to vypadá jako obrácený strom, nebo možná kořeny, a Steve nemůže –

Steve se z hrdla vydere nějaký přidušený, bolestný zvuk, který se snaží zadržet, ale nemůže, a Bucky sebou trhne a ohlédne se po něm a ať už v jeho obličeji vidí cokoli, mírně se překloní a rychle rukou přejede po posteli, jak hledá ten nátělník, který si musel teprve před chvílí sundat. „Steve," řekne, ale než si stačí nátělník přetáhnout přes hlavu, Steve udělá dva kroky k němu a bez přemýšlení se dotkne jeho kůže.

Prsty se mu třesou. V hlavě mu hučí a on si není jistý, jestli Bucky něco říká nebo ne, protože jeho kůže je pod Stevovými prsty hladká a všechny ty jizvy vystupují tak nepatrně, že to na dotek není skoro ani poznat.

Bucky pod jeho dotykem ztuhne a Steva v očích zaštípají slzy, protože tohle mu Zola udělal? Bucky říkal, že ho nikdo ani nevyslýchat, takže tohle – celý ten les jizev – někdo udělal jen pro zábavu, jen proto, aby zahnal nudu, nebo z čisté zlomyslnosti a radosti z toho, že může Buckyho vidět trpět nebo co, a Steve ví, že se nezastaví. Dostane je. Všechny je dostane za to, co udělali.

Steve do ticha okolo zašeptá Buckyho jméno, hlas zlomený, a matně, vzdáleně si uvědomuje, že ten panicky zrychlený dech, který slyší, je jeho, a pak se Bucky zhluboka nadechne a pomalu se otočí k němu, jeho obličej bílý tak, že jeho oči vypadají skoro až příliš tmavé. Rty má pevně sevřené, ruce zatnuté v pěsti, ale zírá na něj.

„Nedotýkej se mě, Steve," řekne mu pevně. Hrudník se mu prudce zvedá a zase klesá, jeho kůže je horká tam, kde má Steve dlaň položenou na jeho boku. Je blízko, tak blízko, že je dělí jenom několik desítek centimetrů, a Steve se nemůže soustředit na nic jiného než na jeho hlas a jeho obličej a tu horkou kůži pod svojí dlaní. „Nedotýkej se mě," zopakuje Bucky ještě jednou a polkne. „Pokud to nemyslíš vážně."

_Pokud to nemyslíš vážně?_, napadne Steva. Opravdu? Steve nemyslí _vůbec_, když udělá ten poslední malý krok k němu, když sklouzne dlaní z jeho boku a okamžitě zalituje toho, že už se ho nedotýká, když zvedne obě ruce a položí je Buckymu na tváře, aby si ho k sobě mohl přitáhnout a políbit ho.

xXx

„Takže chceš říct, že jsme tohle mohli dělat celou tu dobu?" zeptá se Steve do tmy a pořád ještě tomu nemůže uvěřit.

Bucky má prsty jedné ruky propletené s jeho, ale tu druhou si teď přitiskne prakticky přes celou spodní polovinu tváře a trochu přidušeně se zasměje. Ramena se mu roztřesou a Steve to cítí, samozřejmě, že to cítí, přitisknutí k sobě v jedné z těch úzkých postelí, stejně jako cítí každý jeho pohyb, každý jeho nádech. Jeho hladkou kůži, jeho pevné tělo. „Mohli," potvrdí Bucky pobaveně. „Kdybys nebyl takový idiot."

Steve pootevře pusu a na okamžik se chce zvednout a podepřít se loktem, obrátit Buckyho k sobě, aby se mu mohl podívat do obličeje, ale pak se rozhodne, že to nemá smysl. Místo toho Buckymu jen přejede špičkou nosu po jemné kůži na krku, přímo tam, kde mu končí vlasy. „Kdybych _já_ nebyl idiot?" zeptá se.

„Samozřejmě." Bucky bez uvažování souhlasí. Prsty přejede po hřbetu Stevovy ruky. Palcem vykrouží malé, opatrné kolečko. „Ptáš se, jako bych ti každou noc nelezl do postele. _Doslova_, Steve!" znovu se zasměje, vesele, plný radosti. „O kolik čitelnější jsem ještě mohl být? Řekl jsem ti přece, že s tebou půjdu kamkoli, když ses mě ptal, nebo ne?"

Steve se k němu přitiskne pevněji a nesnaží se ani předstírat, že je to proto, aby nespadl z postele. „Ale… Tohle jsi říkal _vždycky_."

Bucky na okamžik neřekne ani slovo, a když se znovu ozve, jeho hlas je neuvěřitelně jemný. „Jo. Já vím, že jo." Tlumeně si odfrkne. „Jak říkám, idiot."

A Steve si říká, že ano, nejspíš ano.


End file.
